Destructive Capacity and Durability
Destructive Capacity Destructive Capacity also known as Attack Potency is quite simply the amount of energy or damage a character, weapon, vehicle or faction can produce. It is one of the most important terms in Vs Debating and often can affect the outcome of a battle along with other factors such as Speed. Destructive Capacity for the sake of Vs Debating here shall not rely upon the area of effect of the attack (How much was destroyed in the attack) but instead on the amount of energy produced during such a feat or if they damage a character with that level of durability. While this does violate the conservation of energy to a degree we shall ignore this since many fictional franchises and writers also ignore this law. Feel free to watch our video on the subject Durability Durability is another of the most relevant parts of Vs Debating and is in short the ability to withstand a certain amount of force without notable damage. This however is not to be confused with endurance which is a measure of stamina and not raw durability. Due to Newton's Third Law it is a logical assessment capable of releasing a certain amount of energy physically should have this scale to their durability as otherwise they would be destroyed by their own strikes whenever they exert themselves. Units of Measurement For this page we shall be using three units to measure the energy output of a set move or attack. For the low end feats and attacks we shall be using Joules. According to the internet Encyclopedia Wikipedia the Joule is a derived unit of energy in the International System of Units. It is the equivalent to the work of the force done by one Newton when applied one meter in the aforementioned forces direction For the moderately powerful Superhuman feats we shall be using tons of TNT equivalent. One ton of TNT is equal to 4.2 gigajoules which is more then four billion (4,000,000,000,000) joules (For those not using the Imperial system). One Kiloton is a thousand tons of TNT, one Gigaton is a million tons of TNT and so and and so forth And finally when we come to the more Cosmic Level Feats we shall be using the unit FOE. One FOE is the equivalent of approximately 24 TenaKilotons of TNT or 24 Centillion tons of TNT exploding, this is the energy released by the average Supernova explosion (a far easier way to remember it) Chart for Destructive Capacity and Durability Additional Terms and Rankings Along with the other tiers listed above we have several that do not conform to the incremental nature of these other tiers. Unknown Unknown is frankly when a character's Destructive Capacity is unable to be determined either due to a lack of feats, vast inconsistency or having techniques and weapons bypassing conventional durability (thus making it difficult to gauge it's power level) Variable Variable is when a character's power level is not set in stone and can vary drastically via outside factors, an example of this is Ares from the DC Comics continuity who can amplify his own power with conflict and violent emotions. Please note that this does not cover Transformations (Goku and the Hulk) and the character's lower and higher ends are to be listed in the relevant parts of the profile. At Least Used to denote a character's low end power if the higher end is indeterminate. Likely Used for the possible power level of a character but is not set in stone for a number of reasons. Likely Much Higher This is much like the prior example but is when a character's higher end may be several tiers above what is set in stone. Assorted Questions One Shotting Foes NOTE: This section and the ones following it originate from the Character Stats and Profiles Wiki and as such is their property. A popular question is "How much stronger must I be than my enemy to burst them to bloody pieces." In order to one-shot someone, you'd need to overcome their durability. However, the amount of times stronger you need to be varies between tiers. It also contains many other factors. Blowing someone to pieces is pretty straight-forward, though. It's a bit different than simply killing someone by stopping an organ from performing its function. Just know that killing someone through knocking them out and/or halting their heart through a strong punch can have many circumstances. Especially for normal humans. Then again, this is fiction, so characters' bodily functions can be different. That link might not apply at all. Now... in order to blow someone to pieces in one hit, it takes a lot of assuming and variables to be accounted for. The former I'll be doing a lot since I have no basis for exact numbers. Anyway, between humans, we know no human can blow each other to pieces. Already that eliminates the possibility of Atletic Level '''characters being able to one-shot '''Human Level '''opponents. However, the hit would still hurt. And yet, the tier power difference is 2.5x. A multiplier so small would only "hurt," not "kill." Contrary to popular belief, what would need to happen to blow someone to pieces is, you'd have to apply so much force, that it spreads out across the victim's entire body. For example: The human neck contains a substantial number of muscles, tendons and ligaments. It also has skin, blood vessels and nerves. It essentially anchors the head to the torso. A punch into a human from another human, even the strongest type of blow, would only dislodge or tear a tiny fraction of the connective tissue in a human neck. This is because a blow would only put a large amount of force in a small area. '''You must affect large amounts of area with large amounts of force. You can't accomplish such a feat without doing both of these things. Thus, how much force would need to be applied? Well, let's estimate around 20x the durability of an average human would sever their spinal chord. Now, you need to multiply that force you applied until the force is so plentiful, it spreads out across the body to compensate, basically absorbing the blow everywhere. Let's say that you'll need that force to continue severing bodily connectors... then you'd need to multiply by however many other large connectors that are there to keep the body together. Not by the same amount, since many bones, ligaments, etc. are smaller and weaker than the spinal cord. We're talking about our body's magnum opus, in a way... not to mention that, in order to account for every bone, you'd need a ridiculously heightened result. But, spinal cord, torso, arms, legs, skull, plus miscellaneous bones... We can make an educated assumption that you'd need to be around 120x stronger than the person's natural durability to burst them to pieces in a single punch. In that video provided above, however, that would not apply, since he seems to have induced an explosion from within. Blowing up from the inside out is different from going to the outside in, believe it or not. Also, please remember that I was talking about one-shotting a Human Level character. Between each tier, it can range differently. Universal and Multi-Universal, however function quite differently however. When enough space-times are culminated, it can make an insane difference. One is not enough to cut it. Each space-time continuum is a multiplier, in a way. One space-time VS two makes the latter twice as powerful, and that's all. This applies until one reaches the Multiversal scale (which is when one can create, destroy or embody an infinite collection of space time continuums). Thus, this framework can apply to almost any characters--anyone from Average Human to Universal. Below Average Human, Megaversal and Questionable Omnipotence cannot be applied since those tiers are basically only infinity differences, and nothing else. As an example for a Universal: As long as a Multi-Universe buster can destroy 9 space-time continuums, and against a higher character of the same tier with the minimum of 1,001 space-time continuums, a higher Multi-Universal can't necessarily one-shot to complete damnation. To elaborate, the Multi-Universal's hit was close enough to the limit, and thus would practically reduce the enemy to bloody paste anyways. But there might still be some major ligaments connected after all is said and done. As a way of putting the Multi-Universe's condition after a punch from a Multi-Universe buster in perspective, this scene is a good reference. Tear off a few limbs, and Optimus is pretty much how they'd be—'completely and utterly incapacitated, if not dead.' Thus, it should be assumed that being 120x stronger than your enemy is enough to reduce them to paste. Blinding Foes Permanently Eyes are made up of super-sensitive collagen fibers, with six muscles surrounding them. There are also four external parts of an eye: Cornea, Sclera, Iris and Pupil. The Cornea is the transparent outer layer that refracts light into the Pupil and Iris, and is also the main source of protection. This is probably the most durable layer of the eye, but it can be knocked out of place and such. The Pupil and Iris act as a lens to allow your eye to see. They are more fragile than other parts of the eye. In human terms, the lens are not that far behind the muscles, honestly. They're just more fragile in terms of "destroying sight." Also, by default, we assume that the character can take the same amount of damage when targeted anywhere unless otherwise stated. Bill Cipher has a showing that his eye is a weak point, for instance. But someone like Sonic, however, doesn't. But the eye remains a weak-spot regardless, so, through estimations, here's how much stronger you'd have to be: Character A can exert and tank 100 megatons of force. This would mean just about any part of his body is the same durability level, with internal organs being a tiny bit weaker, besides the eyes. The eyes are resilient, but still very weak compared to the rest of the body. Since the eye can be moved around easily, it's very hard to damage the eye, because pushing it back does just that, pulling it out is difficult thanks to many muscles, and outright punching it is almost impossible thanks to the eye socket protecting it. This would mean, in order to hurt Character A's eyes, it'd take an exertion of around 67 megatons. Dividing Character A's 100 megaton durability by 1.5. It's unreasonable to say the eye is half the durability of the human body since it can still take damage bones take due to maneuverability, absorption and many things protecting it. In order to permanently blind it, it would take an exertion of about 150 megatons, should it be a direct hit to the eyes. If it's hit, but maneuverability, absorption, muscles and the eye socket protects it, it isn't going to be blinded. To get through all that, see above about one-shotting. Notes # The names for the Star related tiers are more misnomers then accurate names for a given tier, the reason this is not accurate is because of Inverse Square Law entailing large stars having a lower GBE (Gravitational Binding Energy) due to their size. # The higher bounds for the Multi-Continental tier come from this calc on the VS Battles Wiki by Keplekely 23 (Note: The higher bound was rounded up by 0.5) # The more cosmic level feats are from this blog by Assaltwaffle, once again of the Vs Battles Wiki. Category:How to Versus Category:Important